Der Gott der Vernichtung
by AriustheAngel
Summary: Der Oinodaimon. Ein Wesen von gottgleicher Macht, der Fürst der Vier Reiter der Apokalypse und das nette Mädchen von Nebenan?


Gott der Vernichtung

Der Zwergenkrieger schaute dem Magier tief in die Augen. Es war nicht leicht, da der Magier einen halben Meter größer war als der Zwerg. Er lächelte seinen Freund an. Sie waren zwar gerade in einem gewaltigen Kampf gegen Untote verwickelt, aber sie wussten, was sie tun mussten. Bevor er von einem Todesalb zerfetz worden war, hatte der Patriarch des Sarenrae Tempels ihnen von einer Waffe erzählt, die die Stadt vor den Untoten retten könnte: Das Weltenrad. Es bestand zwar Gefahr, aber sie könnten vielleicht eine der Ebenen des Lichts erreichen. Im Himmel, Nirwana oder Elysium konnten sie Hilfe gegen die Untoten erbitten. Es war natürlich auch gefährlich, aber die beiden mussten es riskieren. Sie hatten es den Bewohnern der Stadt versprochen. Diese armen Leute kämpften mit allem, was sie hatten gegen die Untoten. Es würde keine Hilfe rechtzeitig eintreffen können. Zumindest keine Hilfe aus der Materiellen Ebene. Sie kämpften sich durch den Tempel, der sich in einen Bruttempel der Untoten verwandelt hatte. Sie rannten ins Heiligtum. Dort war das Artefakt. Der Magier nahm es in die Hand und drehte die Ringe wie verrückt, während der Zwerg ihm den Rücken deckte. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Portal und der Magier packte Arngdil und zog ihn durch das Portal.

Es schloss sich hinter ihnen. Der Zwerg sah sich um: Sie befanden sich auf einer schwarzen Ebene. Überall war schwarzer Nebel und eine ewige Sonnenfinsternis schien den Himmel zu dominieren. Es war kalt und heiß zugleich.

"Wir sind wohl nicht im Himmel gelandet?", sagte Arngdil lachend zu Arius.

Dieser war bleich wie Schnee und Arngdil verstummte.

"Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.", sagte der Magier.

Sie konnten das Weltenrad noch nicht benutzen es musste sich erst wieder aufladen. Arngdil zeigte auf einen verfallenen Turm. Sie konnte sich dort verstecken. Hier wären sie wie auf dem Silbertablet serviert. Arius verspürte eine unglaubliche Angst. Sie waren im Abaddon. Der Heimat der Daimonen und der Vier Reiter. Sie rannten in den Turm. Jener schien völlig verlassen. Sie erreichten ohne Probleme die oberste Ebene und die Sache, die sie sahen ließ sie sprachlos werden. Der Oberste Raum war voller Ketten. Sie hielten etwas fest: Eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie war schwer zugerichtet. Blut strömte aus hunderten Wunden aus ihrem Körper und bildete eine gewaltige Lacke unter ihr. Arngdil schaute Arius an.

" Ich spüre nichts Böses in ihr. Wir sollten sie retten."

Arngdil sah sie an und antwortete: " Sie ist fast tot. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie es überleben würde, wenn wir sie von den Ketten befreien."

Arius schüttelte den Kopf: " Sie hat so einen gewaltigen Blutverlust erlitten und lebt noch. Sie ist keine Sterbliche. Vielleicht ein Engel. Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen."

Arngdil betätigte einen Hebel und die Ketten lösten sich von ihr, Arius fing sie auf und hüllte sie in seinen Mantel. Er hob sie auf und sie rannten auf das Dach des Turms. Das Weltenrad war fast wieder bereit und Arius hoffte sie würden diesmal nicht in einer Bösen Ebene landen. er war nur glücklich, dass sie keinem Daimon begegnet waren. Als hätte das Universum seinen Gedanken gehört erschienen am Horizont vier Gestalten. Alle auf Pferden. Die Erde bebte. Arngdil blickte seinen Freund an. Sogar er wusste, wer da am Horizont auf sie zu ritt. Die Vier Reiter. Charon, Apollyon, Trelmarixian und Szuriel. Die Vier Reiter stiegen vor dem Turm von ihren Pferden und begaben sich in den Turm. Arius war vor Furcht geschockt, als er die Frau noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Genau in diesem Moment vibrierte das Weltenrad. Arius nahm es und bewegte die Ringe wieder. Ein Portal öffnete sich. Bevor Arius und Arngdil hindurch sprangen hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei. Die Vier Reiter! Sie sprangen durch das Portal.

* * *

Als sie die Augen öffneten erkannten sie, dass sie wieder auf der materiellen Ebene waren. Sie waren wieder im Tempel der Sarenrae. Sie verließen ihn. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft Hilfe zu holen. "Verdammt!" Arius ging auf die Knie. " Nein. NEIN!" Er sah die Frau an und kam nicht umhin ihr die Schuld zu geben. Nein, das war falsch. Sie waren so oder so im Abaddon gelandet. Arius riss die Augen auf, als er sah, dass die Wunden der Frau verschwunden waren und sie ihn anlächelte. Sie hatte auf einer Seite blonde und auf der anderen rabenschwarze Haare. Eines ihrer Augen war Himmelblau, das andere Blutrot. Arius war fasziniert und vergaß alles um ihn herum. Sie war wunderschön. Er wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, als sein zwergischer Freund ihm auf die Schultern tippte. Sie waren von Untoten umzingelt. Arius legte die Frau vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er zog sein Schwert und lies Feuer in seiner Hand erscheinen.

Die Horde teilte sich als der Nekromant auf sie zukam. Er war ein Lich.

"Ihr seid gescheitert. Ich sehe keine Legion aus Engeln. Keine Armee aus Archonten. Und nun werde ich euch beide meiner Armee einverleiben. Doch zuvor. Was habt ihr aus dem Abaddon mitgebracht? Wolltet ihr Retter sein? Die Ritter, die die Jungfrau in Nöten rettet? Lachhaft! Zuerst werde ich euch in meine Diener verwandeln, dann werde ich die Überlebenden, die immer noch an euch glauben, von euch zerfetzen lassen. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Arius wurde wütend. Dieses Monster! Aber sie könnten diese Armee niemals besiegen. Mehrere Todesalben bewegten sich auf sie zu. Einer manifestierte einen Speer in seiner Hand und warf ihn auf Arius. Er war nicht schnell genug. Der Speer würde ihn töten. Plötzlich stand eine Figur vor ihm. Die Frau! Sie fing den Speer ab und warf ihn auf den Alb zurück, der elendig zugrunde ging. Arius wusste nicht, was ihn gepackt hatte, aber er warf der Frau sein Schwert zu. Sie fing es elegant und , immer noch nur im Mantel gehüllt lief sie auf den nächsten Alb zu. Er schlug zu, doch sie war verschwunden, tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Die Frau war jetzt nicht mehr mit bloßem Auge verfolgbar. Es starben hunderte in einem Augenblick. Der Lich war von Angst paralysiert. Die Schönheit stand plötzlich vor ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. Er löste sich einfach auf. Die restlichen Untoten fielen einfach in sich zusammen. Arius konnten seinen Augen nicht glauben. Die Frau stand plötzlich wieder vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Dann fiel sie um und Arius fing sie auf.

* * *

"Sie hat eine ganze Armee von Untoten ohne sichtliche Anstrengung vernichtet. Sie kann nur ein Engel sein. Ein verdammt mächtiger noch dazu.", sagte Arius dem Priester.

Dieser verneinte energisch: " Erstens hat sie keine Flügel. Zweitens würde ich es spüren, denn ein Engel strahlt eine ganz andere Aura aus. Ihre Aura kann ich überhaupt nicht spüren. Sie ist kein Engel und das ist mein Letztes Wort!"

Der Priester verließ die Krankenstation. Arius setzte sich zurück an seinen Platz neben ihr Bett. Der Heiler betrat den Raum und setzte sich neben Arius. "

Ihre Wunden sind ohne meine Einwirkung geheilt. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ist der Priester sicher, dass sie kein Externat ist?" Arius sah den jungen Heiler direkt in die Augen:

"Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie ist kein Engel. Auch kein Archont oder eine Azata, aber ein normaler Mensch hätte niemals eine Armee von Untoten wie ein Streichholz im Inferno vernichten können. Außerdem: Schauen Sie sie sich an. Ihre Schönheit ist nicht irdisch und haben Sie schon mal jemanden mit solchen Augen gesehen?"

Der Heiler verneinte. Arius wollte sich die junge Frau noch einmal genauer ansehen, als er in Schock feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Er zog panisch Luft ein. Er drehte sich zum Heiler um, der ebenso überrascht war wie Arius.

"Wo ist der Zwerg, wenn man ihn mal braucht?!" Arius lief durch das Hospiz auf der Suche nach Arngdil.

Er sah den Zwerg schließlich auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Er lächelte und unterhielt sich MIT DER FRAU! Sie saß, immer noch nur in einem leichten Patientenkleidchen, neben dem Zwerg und lächelte. Sie umarmte ihn.

"Das war doch selbstverständlich Mädel! Wir hätten dich doch niemals zurücklassen können. Aber du solltest dich auch bei Arius bedanken. Er hat dich vom Abaddon bis hierher getragen und ist nie von deiner Seite gewichen."

Die Schöne stand auf. Sie hatte etwas königliches an sich, wie sie sich bewegte und auf Arius zuging. Sie stand vor ihm. Arius war ca. 1,89 m aber die Frau, er schätzte sie auf 1,82 m, konnte ihm ohne Probleme direkt in die Augen sehen. Eines davon war Blau, wie der Himmel an einem schönen Tag, und wurde von blonden, fast weißen, Locken umspielt. Das andere dagegen, war rot, wie frisch vergossenes Blut, und war von Locken umspielt, die schwärzer waren als die Nacht selbst. Sie warf sich Arius in die Arme.

"Danke. Ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, aber ich fühle nicht mehr diese unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen. Ihr habt mich gerettet." Arius konnte kaum anders, als sie auch in den Arm zu nehmen. Arngdil lächelte im Hintergrund. Verlegen lies Arius die Schönheit los und setzte sich neben seinen zwergischen Freund. Alle drei saßen am Tisch und nach einer Weile brach Arngdil die Stille:

"Du kennst uns. Dürften wir jetzt deinen Namen erfahren? Woher kommst du? Was hatte dich in den Abaddon verschlagen?" "Und WAS bist du eigentlich?", fügte Arius hinzu. Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht der Frau:

"Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Das Einzige, an das ich mich erinnern kann sind unglaubliche Schmerzen." "Das wird nicht mehr passieren. Die Reiter können diese Ebene nicht betreten, ohne einen Krieg mit den Göttern zu riskieren. Du bist hier sicher." "Aber zuerst müssen wir dir mal einen Namen besorgen.", sagte der Zwerg nachdenklich. Ihm fielen nur zwergische Frauennamen ein, und keiner schien zu ihr zu passen. Plötzlich atmete der Magier tief ein:

"Mir ist etwas eingefallen. Wie wäre es mit Írimë?" Die Frau lächelte. Ihr gefiel der Name. "Was heißt das?", fragte sie schließlich. Arius wurde bei der Antwort ein wenig verlegen:" Naja. Es heißt so viel wie... ähm... die Schöne." Írimë lächelte.


End file.
